Apocalypse
by Yoku
Summary: An overview of Apocalypse and his assault on Earth. Takes some liberties from a roleplaying site. If interested, link is available inside the story.
1. Prologue 1: Mindbender

APOCALYPSE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or anything like that. I am a member of a roleplaying website, though, that focuses on X-Men Evolution. The site is located at if you are interested.  
  
Characters: Jean Grey- the red-headed telepath and telekinetic who is a core member of the X-Men. Yoku- a new member to the X-Men, he can use his inner light powers in a telekinetic effect. Shadowcat- a younger, peppy member of the X-Men, Shadowcat can pass through solid objects. Spyke- a mutant with the power to hurl jagged objects from his body. A core member of the X-Men. Mesmero- a mind-controlling villain who serves a greater evil... Xavier- the X-Men's professor, and a master telepath. Cyclops- the field leader of the X-Men, with the power to emit optic blasts that are incredibly powerful. Drake- a mutant in the X-Men, with various powers, including telepathy and hydrokinetic powers. Beast- a blue and fuzzy acrobatic mutant in the X-Men.  
  
Jean Grey wakes up with a start from her dreams, where clowns were chasing her. When examining her room, she finds a jack-in-the-box. When it opens...an evil face stares at Jean, and she screams. The next day, Jean has vanished. The X-Men search for her, but cannot find her with Cerebro, because in order for it to locate her, she has to use her powers. Soon afterward, Cerebro picks her up on it's radar. Jean is using her powers to steal a ring from a museum. When the police find her, she sends them flying with her powers. The next night, she returns to the Institute. Walking past Yoku's room, she goes to him, and they exchange blank stares as he is possessed by the same force that she is. Yoku and Jean travel to another museum, and they break in using their powers. They steal another ring from the vault. This time, Xavier manages to send Cyclops and Drake in the X-Jet to retrieve them. However, Jean blasts Cyclops backwards, and Yoku manages to stun Drake. Then, they enter the X-Jet, and take it away, leaving Cyclops and Drake stranded. The Beast discovers that there are three rings of evil, and Xavier asks him to find the third ring. The Beast locates it. Meanwhile, though, Jean and Yoku return to the mansion, and the possessing force takes Shadowcat and Spyke. The four enter the X-Jet again, and fly away to the area of the third ring. There, Jean, Spyke and Yoku disable the guards while Shadowcat steals the third ring. The Beast discovers the jack-in-the-box in Jean's room, and Xavier manages to find out that it's the face of Mesmero, a magician in the Circus of Mystery. Thinking that Mesmero might have something to do with the rings, Xavier and the Beast pick up Drake and Cyclops and travel to the Circus of Mystery. They manage to intercept Jean and her gang before they can take the rings to Mesmero. They then engage in battle. Drake combats Spyke, using his hydrokinetic powers to take out the jagged mutant. Yoku battles Cyclops, but the optic blasts manage to defeat the light. The Beast tries to fight Shadowcat and Jean, but they overwhelm him. As Jean holds out the rings to Mesmero, Drake slams into her, knocking her unconscious. The rings fall forward, however, and Mesmero picks them up. Xavier goes forward, then, and engages Mesmero in a psychic duel. Xavier is on the verge of winning when a stronger mind backs Mesmero up, and defeats Xavier. Mesmero retreats, and, using the rings, he unlocks the first of three doors in an ancient temple. And behind all three doors lies...APOCALYPSE. 


	2. Prologue 2: Under Lock and Key

APOCALYPSE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or anything like that. I am a member of a roleplaying website, though, that focuses on X-Men Evolution. The site is located at if you are interested.  
  
Characters: Cyclops- the field leader of the X-Men, with the power to emit optic blasts that are incredibly powerful. Jean Grey- the red-headed telepath and telekinetic who is a core member of the X-Men. Angel- quite wealthy, he has helped the X-Men before, but isn't on the team. He has wings. Iceman- the leader of the New Mutants, Iceman can alter temperatures and create cold. Beast- a blue and fuzzy acrobatic mutant in the X-Men. Johnny Storm- a super-fast, super-strong member of the X-Men with mysterious origin. Xavier- the X-Men's professor, and a master telepath. Magneto- leader of the Acolytes, Magneto has magnetic powers. Sabertooth- member of the Acolytes with ferocious skills and fighting powers. Gambit- member of the Acolytes with kinetic charging energies. Pyro- member of the Acolytes who can control flame. Colossus- member of the Acolytes who has a metal body covering. Lectro- member of the Acolytes who channels lightning. Mesmero- a mind-controlling villain who serves the evil Apocalypse.  
  
Mesmero, using his powers, controls Gambit's mind and forces him to steal half of the ancient Spider Stone from Angel. However, Magneto manages to capture Mesmero, and finds out about the three keys to free Apocalypse. Determined to stop this evil, Magneto vows to stop Mesmero, who soon escapes to London, Magneto on his trail. Meanwhile, Angel goes to the X-Men for help, and Xavier takes a few X-Men with him to London (Cyclops, Jean, Beast, and Johnny Storm), along with Angel. They travel to London...only to realize that Iceman had stowed away on the X-Jet! He joins their team, because they can't send him back. The X-Men battle the Acolytes, due mostly to a misunderstanding about the Spider Stone. The X-Men want to retrieve it, but the Acolytes want to destroy it. Then, the two Spider Stones join, creating an energy spider. The Acolytes fight the spider, and manage to destroy it. Xavier, having read Mesmero's mind, sadly reveals to Magneto that Mesmero really wanted the spider destroyed. The spider was a guardian against Apocalypse, and with it destroyed...the second door opens. 


	3. Prologue 3: Dark Horizon

APOCALYPSE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or anything like that. I am a member of a roleplaying website, though, that focuses on X-Men Evolution. The site is located at if you are interested.  
  
Characters: Cyclops- the field leader of the X-Men, with the power to emit optic blasts that are incredibly powerful. Jean Grey- the red-headed telepath and telekinetic who is a core member of the X-Men. Rogue- member of the X-Men who can drain powers with a single touch. Shadowcat- a younger, peppy member of the X-Men, Shadowcat can pass through solid objects. Nightcrawler- a fuzzy mutant in the X-Men who is an acrobat and can teleport. Storm- an elder member of the X-Men who can control the weather. Wolverine- an elder member of the X-Men with razor claws and healing properties. Xavier- the X-Men's professor, and a master telepath. Beast- a blue and fuzzy acrobatic mutant in the X-Men. Magneto- leader of the Acolytes, Magneto has magnetic powers. Sabertooth- member of the Acolytes with ferocious skills and fighting powers. Gambit- member of the Acolytes with kinetic charging energies. Pyro- member of the Acolytes who can control flame. Colossus- member of the Acolytes who has a metal body covering. Mesmero- a mind-controlling villain who serves the evil Apocalypse. Pietro- a speedster, and member of the Brotherhood with ties to the Acolytes. Mystique- leader of the Brotherhood, a shapeshifter with blue skin. Apocalypse- ancient Egyptian evil, sealed away...  
  
As Jean´s and Scott´s graduation day approaches, Rogue suddenly leaves the mansion. She arrives at the Brotherhood house and knocks everyone with extreme easily but Pietro realizes that she isn´t acting normally. Later, she leaves and goes with Mystique. She absorbs her powers and goes after the Acolytes. After absorbing everyone´s powers, she leaves and goes to the graduation. Magneto arrived at the ceremony and tries to stop Rogue who is seeing everything. Charles persuades Magneto to leave Rogue who escapes as well as Mesmero who´s being seeing everything. Kelly claims that the mutants are a threat but none of them takes him very seriously. Magneto helps Charles saying that Mesmero has been controlling Rogue and will use her to get the last key. Magneto tells Beast how to find info about Apocalypse by revealing his true name: En Sabath Nur. Later, Charles uses the information acquired and the power of Cerebro to find his tomb in Egypt. The Acolytes and the X-men almost get Rogue but she has left in a plane. Both groups go to Egypt and find the place where the tomb is situated. Suddenly, the statues of the place start moving as they all release they have fallen in a trap. As all the monsters in tomb attack, the teammates try to oppose them with full strength, but suddenly the floor of tomb breaks. All the teammates get divided in groups of three such as Quicksilver, Cyclops, Pyro in middle chamber; Jean, Storm, Iceman in lower chamber, Kitty, Kurt, and Colossus in lowermost chamber & Professor X, Magneto, and Beast in uppermost chamber. As all of them fight with mechanical monsters, Beast finds much information about Apocalypse writings on walls of tomb in hyroglyphic. Finally, Magneto opens a door in which a device working on cerebro technology is placed. Charles tries to operate; Meanwhile, Logan, Sabertooth, and Gambit track Mesmero and Rogue along with Mystique. Mesmero sends Mystique as the third and final key in shape of snake. When she touches the sign of Apocalypse, she turns into stone. Gambit breaks open the door of the cave, and all three try to defeat Mesmero. He manages to fight with them till Rogue reaches the final tomb and opens it. As Logan and Sabertooth defeat the Mesmero, his mental hold on Rogue gets released. Before she realizes Apocalypse holds her hand and absorbs all powers in her. As the teleport ship of team reaches in mountains of Tibet where Apocalypse lies, all of them see him coming out of the open door. Everyone gets prepared to fight and defeat him, but only with a single blast, he knocks them down. He goes to the ship and vanishes with it. Now the only link to him is Mesmero. And now...it begins. 


	4. The Age of Apocalypse

APOCALYPSE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or anything like that. I am a member of a roleplaying website, though, that focuses on X-Men Evolution. The site is located at if you are interested.  
  
Characters: Cyclops- the field leader of the X-Men, with the power to emit optic blasts that are incredibly powerful. Jean Grey- the red-headed telepath and telekinetic who is a core member of the X-Men. Rogue- member of the X-Men who can drain powers with a single touch. Shadowcat- a younger, peppy member of the X-Men, Shadowcat can pass through solid objects. Nightcrawler- a fuzzy mutant in the X-Men who is an acrobat and can teleport. Storm- an elder member of the X-Men who can control the weather. Wolverine- an elder member of the X-Men with razor claws and healing properties. Xavier- the X-Men's professor, and a master telepath. Beast- a blue and fuzzy acrobatic mutant in the X-Men. Spyke- once in the X-Men, now in the Morlocks with bony-plate natural body armor. Boom-Boom- a rebellious New Mutant who was once in the Brotherhood. She has explosive powers. Multiple- a young New Mutant who can multiply his body. Magma- a New Mutant with fire powers. Berzerker- a New Mutant who can channel the elements. Sunspot- a New Mutant who can use the sun's power to become super-strong. Iceman- the leader of the New Mutants, Iceman can alter temperatures and create cold. Havok- Cyclops' lost brother, Havok can fire energy from his hands. Angel- quite wealthy, he has helped the X-Men before, but isn't on the team. He has wings. Magneto- leader of the Acolytes, Magneto has magnetic powers. Sabertooth- member of the Acolytes with ferocious skills and fighting powers. Gambit- member of the Acolytes with kinetic charging energies. Pyro- member of the Acolytes who can control flame. Colossus- member of the Acolytes who has a metal body covering. Mesmero- a mind-controlling villain who serves the evil Apocalypse. Agatha- member of the Acolytes with mind-warping and mind-reading abilities. Pietro- a speedster, and member of the Brotherhood with ties to the Acolytes. Wanda- daughter of Magneto, now in the Brotherhood with hex powers. Avalanche- member of the Brotherhood, in the X-Men for a short time. He can create earthquakes. Blob- member of the Brotherhood, incredibly large with great strength. Toad- member of the Brotherhood. Acrobatic with a long tongue. Mystique- leader of the Brotherhood, a shapeshifter with blue skin. Nick Fury- leader of Shield. Nick Fury is a government agent. Trask- creator of the Sentinel program. In jail for attacking mutants. Leech- a young mutant boy who can halt energy flow. Apocalypse- ancient Egyptian evil, now released and walking the Earth.  
  
Magneto attempts to track down and destroy Apocalypse. However, Xavier isn't so keen to follow that example, and focuses elsewhere. Mystique, still a statue, is given to the Brotherhood for safekeeping. Nightcrawler, however, wants to bring his mom's statue body back to the Institute, and does so, much to Rogue's objections. Jean discovers that Apocalypse is currently in Mexico. Xavier, Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, Beast and Wolverine go there and attempt to peacefully communicate with Apocalypse, in the hope that they can arrange a peaceful truce. Unfortunately, Magneto attacks Apocalypse. The two battle, and Apocalypse kills Magneto with ease. Back in Bayville, Nightcrawler contacts Agatha. Rogue discovers that the two are meeting, and is quite angry about it. Agatha says that only Rogue can save Mystique from her fate as a statue. Nightcrawler begs Rogue to do the right thing, but Rogue, in a rage, pushes the Mystique statue off a cliff. Before Nightcrawler can save her, Mystique's statue body shatters. Apocalypse continues moving around the world, and he creates a second sphere in China. The military attempts to destroy it, but fails to do so. With little alternatives left, Nick Fury is ordered to free Trask and have him bring back the Sentinel program for the United States government to use against Apocalypse. Some time later, a new sphere appears in Eygpt. Xavier wants to try one more time to communicate peacefully with Apocalypse, and brings Storm with him. The other X-Men are able to watch via Cerebro's technology. During the discussion between Xavier and Apocalypse, the Egyptian villain informs the good professor that he plans to awaken the X-Gene in all humans over the world, turning them into mutants—that is, if they survive, which most will not. Xavier tries to talk Apocalypse out of this, but Apocalypse grows angry and prepares to attack. Storm, however, refuses to let anyone harm the professor, and attacks Apocalypse, throwing lightning at him. Apocalypse laughs at this attempt, and kills both of them as the other X- Men watch, horrified. Nick Fury soon comes to the Institute to inform them that Trask has restarted the Sentinel program to stop Apocalypse. Three Sentinels attack Apocalypse at the Sphinx, but he easily dispatches them. However, they served only as a decoy—other Sentinels were being sent to the three spheres to destroy them. To protect the spheres and the Sphinx, Apocalypse calls to his four Horsemen. The X-Men are startled to reveal the identities of these warriors. Magneto, the Horseman of War; Storm, the Horseman of Famine; Mystique, the Horseman of Pestilence; and Xavier, the Horseman of Death. Apocalypse hadn't killed them after all, but had merely possessed them and given them greater powers. Magneto was sent to protect the sphere in Mexico, Storm was sent to protect the sphere in China, and Xavier was sent to protect the sphere in Egypt. Mystique remained to guard the Sphinx. At first, it seemed like the Sentinels would succeed. The brought down the barriers on the spheres. However, the Horsemen, with their heightened powers, absolutely destroyed the Sentinels. Nick Fury had no choice left but to entrust the X-Men with the job of stopping Apocalypse. Wolverine took charge, and had the X-Men gather the Brotherhood, the Morlocks and the New Mutants, as well as anyone else they could find. He also stated that he had a special job for Rogue to do. The X-Men and their new recruits split into four groups. Wolverine, Cyclops and Nightcrawler went to the Sphinx. Jean Grey, Boom-Boom, Colossus, Multiple and Magma were sent to Egypt. Beast, Berzerker, Iceman and Spyke were sent to China. Finally, Shadowcat, Sunspot, Angel, Havok and Wanda were sent to Mexico. The four teams prepared for battle... And they were losing. Apocalypse prepared for the next step, and sent his pyramids into the skies above Earth. They pyramids formed an energy web, preparing to turn all humans into mutants and kill the rest. The X-Men become desperate, and the Brotherhood comes to battle Magneto in order to help Wanda. Jean, seeing the rest of her team fall, uses the power of Cerebro to enhance her psychic powers, and proceeds to battle Xavier on the astral plane. Her spirit power took the shape of a Phoenix, and she was able to strike him down. Unfortunately, Apocalypse is not stopped. He lies down in his original resting place to prepare for the evolution of mankind. Just when all seems lost, though, Nick Fury brings Rogue into the scene. Rogue had absorbed the powers of Leech, a young boy who could shut down any kind of energy—mutant, electrical, or anything else. She gets to Apocalypse's chamber, and shuts down all of his powers, sealing him away once again and stopping his plans. He is sent to another time period, and the Horsemen are brought out from the possession. Xavier, in his battle with Jean, had seen images...and the most disturbing of all, was Jean, brimming with Phoenix power, becoming their greatest enemy. 


End file.
